


Dreading the Day Draco Won't Remember

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry visits Draco every day, M/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, St Mungo's Hospital, drarry drabble, some days are better than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry visits his husband at Saint Mungo’s every day, and he brings the kids along at least weekly. It’s hard not to live with your husband, but it’s harder knowing they’ll be a day he won’t remember you. Or your kids. At all.Harry hates the Alzheimer’s disease so much. You have no idea.





	Dreading the Day Draco Won't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @/Xx-TheDarkLord-xX, @/Snortinglaughter, and @/hogwartsfirebolt on Tumblr for help on the prompt! 
> 
> Also huge thanks to Sunny (@/Sliceosunshine), who beta’ed this drabble!
> 
> My Tumblr is @inevitabledrarry. Stop by and say hi if you’d like!

“Hey, love.” Harry hands a serene-looking Draco a cup of tea. Draco’s glazed expression looks into Harry’s eyes, unrecognizing. 

 

“It’s Harry, your husband. I’m here with Lily and Scorpius; remember them? They’re our kids.”

 

“Hey, daddy!” Lily bolts into Harry’s legs, the impact almost throwing Harry onto the ground in front of him. Thankfully, his tea is in a to-go cup.

 

Draco’s staring blankly at Lily and Harry, Scorpius not far behind her. He seems shy, still a little hesitant after the incident last week.  _ They’re too young to be experiencing this, _ Harry’s mind supplies.

 

“Scorpius. Harry. Lily. Of course I remember. Come here and give your father a hug.”

 

He still looks a little too peaceful for Harry, but it looks like it’s a good day today, and that’s all Harry can hope for. 

 

Harry visits Draco at Saint Mungo's every day and brings their kids once a week (unless they ask to come more often). It’s hard for all of them to see Draco like this. There are times Draco doesn’t remember what day of the week it is, or who the Prime Minister is. There are days he doesn’t remember his own wedding day. 

 

He always remembers Harry, though. Always.

 

Harry sometimes wonders whether it’s harder for him or for the kids. It’s terrifying, showing up and knowing there will be a day when Draco won’t recognize him. Not even after talking about how they got together, or their wedding day; those memories always help Draco remember. Harry’s dreading that day. That will be the day his heart finally breaks. 

 

Last week, Harry visited with Scorpius, Albus, and Teddy. It hadn’t been a good day for Draco— which, in turn, meant it hadn’t been a good day for  _ them _ . He’d recognized Harry instantly and recognized Teddy after a moment’s pause (“Wow, Teddy! I almost didn’t recognize you! You’ve grown taller!). Yet, when his eyes had landed on Scorp, his eyes filled with fear and remorse. 

 

“It’s me.” Draco had looked at Harry, confused and unable to piece it together. “That’s first-year me. What's he doing here? How’d I get here?”

 

“Draco, babe, that’s not first-year you. Listen to me.” Harry’d bent down to be eye-level with Draco and had said, in what he hoped was a soothing voice, “That’s Scorpius, our son. He can’t be you. Look at him closely; he’s got my eyes. See?”

 

“No, that’s me.  _ What am I doing here? _ Get me away from him! He’ll hurt someone!  _ I’ll hurt someone!” _

 

Draco had gotten up quickly, spilling his tea on the ground as he hurried to get away from Scorp.

 

“Draco– We’re your family; you’re safe with us.  _ That’s not you.”  _

 

“No, no, no!” Draco had closed his eyes and put his hands on his head. He’d turned around and sat on the floor, rocking back and forth.

 

“Draco, hey, it’s just me, Harry. Can you tell me what day it is?”

 

When Draco had looked behind himself and saw no one, he’d exhaled deeply before replying, “Tuesday.”

 

Harry had nodded his agreement, letting out a small smile. “Yeah, it is Tuesday. Can you tell me about our wedding day?”

 

Draco’s nose had wrinkled. “Why? It started raining in the middle of the ceremony; you insisted on finishing it. Your hair was a mess– Why are you laughing? It was awful! Our suits were ruined by the end of the night!”

 

“It was an awful day to get married, wasn’t it?” A small smile had spread across Harry’s lips. “I’m still glad I got to marry you, though. I always will be.”

 

“Well, of course you are. I’m a pretty good catch,” Draco had told him seriously.

 

Harry had chortled.

 

“Harry, didn’t you say last week you were visiting with Teddy, Scorp, and Al? Where are they?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, they’re around. Might be saying hi to Mrs. Ivanova,” Harry’d told him, making sure to keep his tone light and even. 

 

“Mmm, okay. How was your day?”

 

Pulling himself back into the present, Harry heard Lily exclaim, “It was such a good Quidditch game, daddy! I wish you could’ve seen Aunt Ginny!”

 

Draco smiles brightly at them. “Sounds like you had a great time. You know, back when I was at Hogwarts, Harry and I were seekers against one other; it kind of pushed the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry to a new level. Isn’t that right, hon?”

 

Harry smirked. “Yeah. I beat you every time, too.” 


End file.
